


Domestic Bliss

by starryfull13



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Fluff, Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), No Smut, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), just referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfull13/pseuds/starryfull13
Summary: Thanks to their gossipy neighbour Aziraphale and Crowley learn there are sometimes consequences to their love making if they're not too careful.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the GO- Events server where there was a tweet about a new dangerous crack on a clifftop path in the South Downs. I thought it would only be a couple hundred words.........

Aziraphale could hear Crowley mumbling as he worked away in his garden. Whether he was mumbling to himself or the plants, Aziraphale couldn’t be sure. He was glad that their move to the South Downs gave Crowley ample space for a garden. It was charming to see him tending to the plants, watching him expand on his hobby.

Not to mention Crowley’s home-grown vegetables were far superior to what they could buy, even from the farmer’s market! (Crowley was convinced it was because of him tormenting them. What he didn’t realise Aziraphale spent almost as much time praising the plants, cancelling each other out.)

Sitting outside reading with Crowley pottering about in the garden really was his favourite way to spend the day. Especially in the late days of the Summer. The weather was beginning to cool to a more comfortable temperature. The nights were drawing in allowing for stargazing with his partner without them freezing.

Aziraphale could sit listening to Crowley tell him about the stars for hours. It was such a joy seeing him so enthusiastic about something, sharing stories about his part in creation. And what a wonderful discovery for Aziraphale when they moved to the cottage. But when you’re part snake the cold can affect you rather easily, preventing them from enjoying this experience as often as they’d like.

The peace was interrupted by a loud groan coming from the vegetable patch. “Brace yourself angel, here she comes.” Crowley's sunglasses appeared on his face with a snap.

Rolling his eyes at the dramatics Aziraphale rose off the bench to see what the fuss was about. Walking purposefully towards them was their neighbour and her black and white collie. “She’s harmless Crowley.”

“She’s the most annoying, nosy, busybody I’ve ever met. She’d carve everyone open if she thought it would show her their life secrets. I swear she lives of gossip, like it gives her immortal powers or something.”

“She’s not immortal Crowley,” tutted Aziraphale, ”just, very fit and healthy for her age.” Though Aziraphale did admit she seemed to be very sprightly for someone in their early seventies.

“Hello!” the neighbour called as she got closer to the beings, “Lovely day for being outside isn’t it?”

“Afternoon Eleanor.” Greeted Aziraphale with a warm smile. He could hear Crowley grunt behind him as he busied himself with the vegetables to avoid their neighbour. “How many miles have you both walked today?”

“Oh, we’ve done at least six miles today.” Eleanor said proudly meeting Aziraphale at the edge of their garden, not looking remotely tired. “I hoped I’d catch you on my way back, otherwise I would have needed to pop over later to warn you.”

Aziraphale "oh’d" appropriately, encouraging their neighbour’s animated demeanour.

“The whole town is buzzing with it. I bet it’ll make front page in the local paper.”

“What will?” Aziraphale asked. Thankfully he was very skilled at saying things while hiding the patronizing tone (his customer service skills could come in handy from time to time.) Not that Aziraphale thought their neighbour would have noticed.

“Oh so you haven’t heard?” The Cheshire cat grin Eleanor was wearing evidence to her pure delight she was the first to tell him the news. Not that it would have been difficult, the pair mostly kept themselves to themselves. Something she was well aware of.

“There’s a new large crack along the costal path at the cliffs, right by the viewpoint! The police have cordoned it off and are advising people to be wary in case there’s a cliff fall.”

"Really? Why we were just along there last night star gazing and having a lovely evening. How strange we didn't notice it dear." Aziraphale said turning to Crowley.

The sight of the demon had Aziraphale fighting a grin of glee. Crowley was the same colour as the tomatoes he was currently tending to, desperately trying not to explode and avoiding eye contact with the angel.

“That’s why I thought you better know, just in case. You can never be too careful and I know how you both like walking that way at all hours.”

Aziraphale nodded, putting as much sincerity in his words as he could with his mind elsewhere. “Thank you for the warning Eleanor, much appreciated. We’ll be sure to keep a wide berth if we’re walking in that direction.”

A low, bored whine came from the collie at Eleanor’s feet. Aziraphale pondered how many times the dog’s walk had been interrupted today by it’s owner’s desire to gossip.

“I better get going and get this one fed. Both of you take care now!” she said with a wave, heading off along the path to their cottage in the distance.

“Are you trying to discorporate me?” croaked Crowley.

Aziraphale giggled (Crowley wasn’t the only one who enjoyed a bit of mischief), threading his arms around his flustered demon’s waist. “I don’t know what you mean.” Aziraphale denied, feigning innocence.

“You know fine well what I mean! And that we didn’t just star gaze.” Crowley dipped his head, the flush engulfing his face making it’s way down his neck.

Cupping Crowley’s cheek Aziraphale gently moved Crowley’s head to face him again, removing his now obsolete sunglasses. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about my dear. I love taking care of you, especially when it leads to such an earth-shattering orgasm.”

Crowley began sputtering and chocking. It was a good job neither of them really needed to breathe. Aziraphale was sure if they did Crowley would almost certainly be unconscious. Not that he didn’t look like he was about to faint at the drop of a hat anyway.

“At least we now know what the loud bang was.” smirked Aziraphale.

After a few seconds Crowley managed to compose himself enough to string a sentence together. “You bastard.” he said scowling, but there was no bite to it. The grin pulling at the corners of his mouth was testament to that.

Chuckling Aziraphale brought his other hand up to his lover’s face, kissing the adoring, exasperated look off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sooooo tempted to write the night before but I don't think I could write smut to save myself. It was a good night for both involved though, and truly was an earth shattering night for Crowley! (I cant get the scene out of my head now, HELP!)


End file.
